


Dog Teeth

by Desseruh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Chapter 1 Has Rape, Evil!Sesshoumaru, F/M, Forgiveness, Growth, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Redemption, Sesshoumaru Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru is a turned into a Dog, Souls, Transformation, Trauma, Very Bad Start, repost, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desseruh/pseuds/Desseruh
Summary: A dog that bites is usually put down.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. The Sweat Song of Flesh and Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> I want to give a huge warning. This story is very, very dark. I originally wrote this in 2015 after a very, very bad year. 
> 
> This story will eventually have a good ending. However, I will say that this story is completely fictional. If you or anyone you know has been sexually assaulted, please seek help. It'll take a long time- it's taken me a long time. 
> 
> Take care. 
> 
> CW: Chapter 1 Contains Rape. Evil Sesshoumaru universe.

.

….

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shaking body, the thin fabric of her long shirt doing nothing to stave off the chilly night air or the melancholy sting residing deep within her skin and her heartstrings. In the dark, she was very much alone without the company of the Inu-Tachi as she did her best to redirect her way back to Edo in the thick of night, yearning to get home and cry into the soft yellow sheets of her bed.

It wasn’t as if she believed that Inuyasha would ever reciprocate her past feelings of love, but she couldn’t help the biting pain whenever he ran off with Kikyou. It was almost as if he were directly insulting all the pain she had witnessed in the face of the previous Shikon no Miko, but deep down Kagome knew too well her friend couldn’t help it. True love was true love, and Kagome definitely did not equal Kikyou in the slightest.

Despite the knowledge and understanding, whenever Inuyasha did run off with the woman, Kagome couldn’t help but want to leave the past in favor of the present where chocolate and icecream could heal any emotional wound. 

Kagome neglected to tell either the monk or slayer of her midnight voyage, unwilling to wake the slumbering pair or Shippou who had fallen to sleep next to the trustful nekomata Kirara. She hoped that they wouldn’t be too worried about her sudden departure, nor did she wish that they would berate Inuyasha whenever he came back to their camping ground. It was… a dangerous route on her part, but it was only hours from the Bone Eater’s Well, and the desire to cease the broken nature of her being easily fueled her legs. 

It wasn’t as if her heart was breaking every time he snuck off; it was the closeness of Kikyou that put off Kagome.

It was no mystery to the two of them that a soul could only be split for so long before one of the manifestations holding a piece would crumble, and they both knew Kikyou was the main contender for that place with her clay and bone body that was in constant disrepair. Every time that she came around, she came a little closer and the tug of the soul residing within them both pulled sharper. Kagome knew the woman would not blink a single lash if she thought she had a good enough shot to get it. 

Kagome sighed and with a low grumble pulled her arms in tighter against the cold, early spring air while mentally scolding herself for ditching her winter clothing so soon in preference for the less stuffy, lighter material of her simple long pajamas that she wore lazily since she shifted from in-class to a homeschooling program.

She often thought about that brash choice to just- call off the whole ordeal of keeping up with school-life and the life of slaying vile creatures both man and monster, but knew it was simply for the best. A double life would kill her twice as fast. There was...no real way she would ever regain the life she used to lead, and there was no real reason to try. But as a plus, her clothing change was far more comfortable in the long-run in many, many ways.

Still. What was she going to do when the Jewel was complete? When Naraku was dead?

If they ever killed that damn  _ spider.  _

The Miko was brought out of her despondency as a cold drop of water slapped into the glossy waves of her hair, dancing its way down into its roots and sending a shiver down her spine. With teeth clenched and eyes squinted, Kagome looked between the branches of the broad-leafed trees to the inky night sky before another dropped licked her rosy cheek. Blinking in a state of weak shock, a mixed sound of pain and sorrow left her lips.

“Really? Really?!” Kagome shouted at the night sky before it released the cold rain faster; pelting her thin clothing and wetting her hair in only a few short moments. 

Teeth chattering and body beginning to shake, she went over her options quickly; to go home and risk catching a cold, to go back and face what may happen in the presence of the undead, or to find a shelter and risk postponing her homeward bound for another day. The decision was quickly made as a blast of cold wind pushed through the trees to stroke her prone body, sending her into another fit of shivers; she would hunker down for the storm to pass over.

Stifling a yelp as drops of cold water trickled down her spine, Kagome stumbled through the brush off the beaten path, eyes squinted as she looked for a possible dry spot out of the wind and rain. 

The shivering and lumbering Miko couldn’t help but curse herself as wet leaves and slick branches, drenched in the heavy downpour, licked and slapped her skin and flesh through the plaid pants and black tee, gluing the fabric to her goose-bumps and outlining her thin body to a point where nothing could have been left to the imagination. 

It was a shame that her umbrella had been rendered completely only days before when Inuyasha had decided to take his rage out on Shippou with it. 

Though Kagome had been in the rain for mere minutes, it felt as if she had been running for hours- Soaked through, bone cold. However, she was a natural klutz and when her foot hit a particularly muddy patch at the edge of a slope, she was dragged down by her meager body weight, causing her to let out a sharp shriek of fear.

Before she hit the bottom, only staying upright through the ordeal by sheer luck, her arms that had been instinctively put up as a barrier smacked forcibly against the rough and hard surface of a middle-aged tree. Instead of reacting, Kagome paused, wide blue eyes opening to stare at the slightly mossy bark before a moan escaped her lips

.

“This is gonna bruise…” The Miko simpered dramatically, as she shifted herself against the vegetation, looking for her footing to the bottom of the embankment when she was greeted with a godsend; a wide opening laid a few feet away from the bottom of the ravine, hidden from the top by an overhanging of moss and other debris. A small, but genuine, smile lit up the young woman’s face as she let out a sound of happiness, kissing the tree before pushing away and making her way down the rest of the slope.

When Kagome reached the mouth of the cave her first impression was that the stone was sickly warm, not alive, but hot with something that was. A spark of confusion latched into the curiosity the Miko felt and the attraction to find out overcame the dulled instincts to run and before she knew it, she had crawled within the chasm.

The inside of her soon-to-be safe haven from the rain was covered in a thick, spore covered moss that was of a dark green color, a calming factor to the woman from the industrialized world. The warmth she had previously felt doubled in its immensity and touched her cold skin like a lover, halting her pained shivered and replacing it with a comforting sigh. Kagome settled herself down at the mouth of the cave, right out of the reach of the cold rain before nestling into the rough blanket of moss.

Kagome let herself relax and brought her blue eyes to a close, fully prepared to let the sounds of the rain hitting the forestry outside lull her into a sleeping state, well, until something else permeated her senses as a small, but audible, noise. Kagome clenched her eyes and tried to block it off, but the sound became akin to a fan that was left on, something small but annoying. it was a sound comparable to a breathy scream, ghost-like and moaning through the expanse of the cave and echoing off the smooth walls. 

_ Panting.  _

After living in the feudal era for two years, Kagome was well aware of the danger of the unknown, but it never did a thing to stave off the untamable urge to solve and discover. This crippling detail allowed the Miko to turn over, facing away from the mouth of the cave to look down the dark tunnel of the cave. She briefly weighed her options to just play it safe and stay where she was, or be the irrational creature she truly was and venture into the abyss of the cave to find out what was up and lend help if needed. Or run like hell if needed. 

Letting out a sharp breath, the Miko pulled herself up to her sneakered feet as begun her descendant into the slightly sloped tunnel, her feet hitting the soft padding of the moss as she went. 

A heavy, painful weight landed on her shoulders, tickling her spine with fear and unstringing her composure in a short time as the moss around her became mixed with the under-earth glossy, glowing kind, the darkness of the walls becoming a mess of green and bluish light. 

Everything in her mind told her to turn around, to flee back to the entrance, or better yet, flee the cave altogether. 

The noise never seemed to become more audible, only shifting in the way it was emitted... as it began as a soft moan or whimper, but now was more like a frivolous pant and it put Kagome off more than anything as she knew something was there. Something unfavorable and the Miko knew that it had realized her presence in the cramped space of the cave and finally she got the hint and twirled on her feet to face the direction of the cave entrance, which now was unseeable at her current point. 

Flight or fight syndrome was something the girl was no stranger to, the urge to fight for your life or the urge to run and preserve oneself was something that had been doubly instilled in Kagome’s brain and now was the moment that the feeling and the sound of the place got to her and she went full sprint, fully sparked on getting back to the entrance where she believed she would be safe from whatever was sharing the cave with her.

As she moved she was hardly aware of the panting that went silent as she moved, or the figure that wove up soundlessly behind her as she moved before she felt the very warm, clawed hand close sharply over her abdomen and the brush of silver-white strands soon draped over her own black hair. 

Kagome let out a short but audible scream as her dainty body weight was taken down underneath the unknown creatures as she was pinned face down onto the sort moss while her attacker had shifted his hand from her stomach to the back of her neck while what she identified as knees collided with her calves to keep them still.

Initial shock and fear coursed through her body as she instinctually writhed under the weight of her attacker, straining to get loose and away from the danger. What had she gotten herself into? Had this been worth it?

All sounds were muffled into the ground as Kagome’s upper body and head were pressed roughly into the dirty cave floor. Her hands, small and meek, immediately pulled and tugged at the offensive hand. 

The demon, the only plausible identification from the masked aura and scarily sharp claws, paused above her but its strength did not waver or allow her to wriggle free. Kagome felt a cold root of fear crawl up her spine when she heard the audible sniffing of her hair from behind as the thing readjusted itself to push its pointed nose into her raven locks. 

A laugh; thick, baritone, and very, very familiar sounded just off of her ear as the demon tipped back, grinding the back of her knees with his own. "Ah, my little half-brother's Miko..."

Kagome's blood went from hot with worry, to freezing cold in the confirmed danger of the ever-powerful daiyoukai; Sesshoumaru. Painfully dangerous, even after so long.

Her struggles only stopped momentarily, pausing like a stunned rabbit, before returning even more frantic than they were before. Even against her best interest, Kagome shoved reiki into her fingers as she dug her nails into his sculpted hand.  _ Get off.  _

It was almost obvious when Sesshoumaru pressed the horrible edge of his claws into the back of her head and neck, growling so low she could feel the vibrations through her skin. Blood licked down her neck, some gathering into the edge of one of her ears.  _ Fuck.  _

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tremble. It was small, friction between his fingers to her scalp and down to the back of her knees. She hoped that she had hurt him-Despite wishing he would just let her go. Maybe,  _ just maybe, _ this was just to scare her.

But no. It would never be that simple, not for her. The world was out to get her, eat her alive.  _ And so was Sesshoumaru. _

He hunched over her, his masculine body swelling and eating up her space. He would smother her with his existence as a whole- 

Then he licked her. His tongue hot- so hot, and slightly slimy with viscous saliva as he lapped up from the base of her neck to collect the dark red trails of her blood. Savoring it, letting it rest between her gums. Her fear simmered in its intensity and she was sure Sesshoumaru could smell it, thick in the air, as she whimpered into the ground.

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, the daiyoukai lifted his heavyweight off of her back, freeing her from his restraints and in response. Kagome lurched up and away from where she was pinned, clasping a hand to the back of her neck and whipping to face the demon lord...and the place that she came from. Sesshoumaru looked as regal as he always did, even with his missing left arm, but something was terribly off; for one, he was definitely blocking her escape, and two, there was something very very strange with how he looked at her. 

Like a mix of joy and hatred swirling behind frosted glass. 

It was like when Inuyasha was watching a boar or cup of ramen, as if he was staring at vulnerable prey, ready for the taking. It made Kagome's stomach twist and made her almost sick with what she realized she had gotten herself into and without a second thought she sent a blast of unharnessed Miko power at the threat before hightailing it the other direction, hoping that she would find another way out of the cave system without the need of her previous access point.

As Kagome moved, running as fast as her human legs could, she could hear the agitated snarl, something so off character from someone so reserved, echo over the stone walls which amplified the sound.

Soon enough, Kagome could hear the purposeful sounds of Sesshoumaru as he followed her. An obvious thump of feet that she  _ could hear.  _ It was purposeful.

He was  _ fucking with her _ . 

Kagome knew very well that if Sesshoumaru had wanted to, he could just go fucking  _ ultra speed _ and leap in front of her. Disengage her from the path, kill her with a flick of his remaining wrist. He was hunting her, and that stiff and awful realization, made tears creep into her eyes. 

But to hell with that Daiyoukia! She would  _ not _ go down without a fight. She was no lamb for the slaughter and she would not cock her head to the side and let his  _ maul her.  _ So with a still-untrained hand, Kagome forced a barrier to swell the path behind her. It would not stop him- she wasn’t delusional, but it would slow him,

Kagome repeated the progress several times as she ran through the labyrinth, fully prepared to give it her all as she followed the glowing of the moss, the gloomy light giving her way through the hell she was living. It was only getting worse as her footing started to slip and a burn placed itself in her lungs and legs, a horrible consequence of her panicked running and disastrous use of reiki.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been mere seconds. But finally, her body started to give in on itself and soon flight would no longer be an option for her to take and she would have to face the predator whether or not she could win. That time came all too quickly as the curvature of the tunnel sloped together to form a wall where water erosion had failed. The mother of this maze work has left her at a dead end.

Kagome felt like a cornered animal. A worn-out deer in the face of a predator’s teeth. Turning back toward where she came from, Kagome weighed her options and thought that maybe, just maybe she could slide past him and into another direction. But those dreams were squashed: the ethereal Lord of the West came into her view, taking up the entirety of the entryway with his glowing lean frame. 

Sesshoumaru gave her a satisfactory grin as if to say 'gotcha' in the most sadistic of ways as his carnivorous teeth glinted despite the low light. A human face, a trickery, with a mouth full of dog teeth. 

"What do you want?" Came Kagome's meek question as she backed up closer to the wall, her fists curling into balls as she brought her power into her palms, whatever was left in her panicky used reserves. 

The daiyoukai chuckled, his bright golden eyes, betraying the fact he was fully sane in this exchange, shown with usually masked glee and the sharp lick of lust.

"A fertile woman, a bitch in heat, walks into the realm of a male." It was a smooth reply as if there was nothing wrong with the implication that it gave. It gave Kagome a prickle of further uneasiness as she processed what he had been saying and in response, she merely clenched her fist tighter and waited for him to make the first move. 

Seconds ticked by like minutes as Sesshoumaru visibly sized her up, remembering the quickly healing burn on his side from her previous fury, but she knew he could see her exhaustion made from the current situation and the lack of sleep. Another second and the daiyoukai struck, moving faster than any mortal as he feigned an attack to the Miko’s side where she let a blast of reiki, just missing him as the power struck the ground in a bright flash, giving the green moss more of a lavender glow as it sucked up her power. 

Kagome watched in horror as he once again flashed toward her but her open-palmed attack did nothing but let a few sparks travel from her pale fingertips, the previous attack had been filled with fear and apprehension, using the rest of her available energy. She was all open now and Sesshoumaru knew this as he continued on his quick-footed path before one-handedly bringing the Miko to her back where he planted himself above her, instincts bring his teeth to her neck to establish that he was  _ alpha _ and he was going to get what he wanted. 

She felt sick to her stomach. Some awful premonition within her told her what  _ he wanted.  _ Disgusting. Terrible. 

Kagome, on the other hand, yelped aloud as she collided with the moss padded earth. Scared cold as the demon above her brought those horribly lethal teeth of his against the soft curve of her throat. Her hands, small and girlish, came up to press at the shoulders and chest of Sesshoumaru- nothing behind them, powerless as he nipped hardly at the skin stretching over her jugular.

"Stop!" Kagome cried out, her teeth bared, as she felt him press himself to her. No, She was not ready for this. She was not  _ willing to do this. _ As hopeless as she still was, she still begged: "Please, I thought you hated humans!"

Sesshoumaru smiled against her neck, letting out a purring laugh exit his teeth as his one hand tore through Kagome's soaked-through shirt that tore like wet paper in his hand. "You taste like power, smell like purity, and you belong to him." 

Her heartbeat against her ribcage like a scared rabbit.  _ He was going to eat her. _

Kagome shivered and cried as her body was exposed further to the world around her. It left a trail of gooseflesh over her bra clad chest and down to the slight bump of her abdominal fat. 

Instead of the same fate her shirt had been given, a clawed finger made its way under the lacey red cloth of her brazier as he looked questioning at it, for only a moment, before cutting the strip between her breasts. Still caught around her arms, the cups slipped from her chest, revealing her chest completely.

Sesshoumaru was clearly ignoring her, his left shoulder resting against her own as he used touch to feel down her front. Pinching and scraping his claws over her breasts. He was insatiable, his own mind- that of a demon, but still, a flawed creation was boiling in its own desire. Lust, rage, revenge. All so synonymous within him.

An eye for an eye, perhaps? But he never took the time to learn ‘the world goes blind’ as a follow-up. A Kagome was to him, as a writhing sack of meat that allowed his perfection to be sullied.  _ A missing arm in the sight of a court.  _

There were so many hard fights he had to win. So many sword clashes, teeth clashes. He wanted his reprisal against this holy woman. Wanted her to feel him inside her so she never forgot  _ just how terrible _ he was. 

She was just a mortal woman to him. Expendable. Human. Not recognized as an intelligent individual in his own court, sans Rin. 

Kagome flinched again as Sesshoumaru nuzzled one of her breasts, smelling the powder colored lump before running his maple-leaf-shaped, warm tongue across the nipple, leaving it cold and wet. It tingled with the residual acid lacing his gums. 

Now she had taken to beating and scratching at Sesshoumaru. Her dull fingernails scraping the smooth planes of his pectorals and ribcage as she thrashed beneath him. It initially seemed to amuse the demon lord, the nails only a minor irritation. Soon, however, annoyance licked his senses as her nails reached high- sliding against his neck and down his cheek. One of her nails caught the corner of one of his eyes. 

Sesshoumaru pressed his chest to hers as he snatched her hands, his teeth snipping into the skin of her knuckles, drawing blood in a warning. He would bite her fingers off. 

Kagome had barely recognized the fact her hands had been caught until he bit her. A breathless whine of pain curling from her chapped lips as she thrashed again, anguish coloring her pallid. She was having a hard time breathing as he pinned her down, yet her mind raced. She wanted to know  _ why.  _ Connect the dots to why the ever inhuman Sesshoumaru would do something like this. 

Even if he got up now, left her here to pick herself up and leave, she wouldn’t- she didn’t-... God...and he had Rin in his company. This  _ creature _ has a small human girl in his care. 

Without moving his hand and still pressing against her, Sesshoumaru drifted to her face; drifting his sharp teeth against the sensitive edge of her lips. It wasn’t as if he, a dog demon, held any sentiment towards kissing. It wasn’t in his blood, but he had seen it before. 

It was a  _ mockery.  _ To her, to her own sentiments. 

He covered her mouth with his own, his teeth digging into the soft skin. Blood coating both of their mouths. 

When he let go of her mouth, the Kagome took a deep breath of the dank, musky air through her mouth and nose, becoming fully prepared to scream out at the daiyoukai but finding herself meekly whimpering and wheezing in her pain. She tasted her own blood as she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side to avoid another taste of his spice, which seemed to only entice him as he began another assault on the side of her neck. Teeth against the skin, blood against the lips. 

His teeth held her still as his single hand let go over her shaking hands and drifted down to her pant line, the tips of his deadly claws traversing her skin, leaving her eyes wide and in one last try she jerked her body roughly under his crushing weight before letting out a fearful wail. In response, Sesshoumaru made a noise of amusement- something disastrously between a dog’s huff and a chuckle. 

Of course, his nail slit her underwear. The leg on her left side falling to the side as it fell away from her vagina, the leg of her pants in shreds- the elastic snapping against both of them. His hand caressed the ridge of her hip, pressing into the sensitive ball and joint socket- like a lover. It was disgusting. It was horrible. It made Kagome choke on her own bile. 

She trembled and trashed her hips again, the edge of one of his nails cutting her upper thigh, as his long fingers crept over her pubic mound, before slipping between her labia and against her clitoris. Kagome could hardly feel that beyond the stress and diverted hopelessness of her situation- slowly turning numb as she tried squirmed away from his touch. 

Almost as if he could tell she was dissociating; Sesshoumaru placed a bite on her left breast, tearing the flesh ever so slightly, leaving Kagome to cry out, to finally scream. The white lord didn’t seem to mind what must hurt his sensitive, pointed ears as he simply continued to take in the blood that dripped from his prey’s chest. 

In reflex, Kagome’s legs pressed together. Muscles cramping as she pinned his hand against her sex, unable to cross her legs under the pressure he extruded. 

  
  


Huffing a sigh against her cold chest, Sesshoumaru lifted himself slightly, not enough to allow the woman to escape his grasp, but just enough to lift a knee and press it between her legs. The stiffness of his knee against her own was a painful pressure, and against her will, her legs cracked open as he smoothly rubbed her vaginal entrance. 

He teased at her, threatening to insert one of his fingers into her- his dangerous claws scraping over the sensitive folds of labia. It made her tense, cramping as the muscle of her stomach and thighs tightened and tried pressing him away. 

“No no no, please please stop.” Kagome whimpered as she resumed clawing at the shoulders and at the ground, trying to claw her way away from him. Her legs were pinned, her pelvis compressed under that of Sesshoumaru. HIs mouth still on the bleeding skin of her chest, tasting her blood.

If she had her powers, she would have  _ mutilated him.  _

Between the pads of his fingers, he rolled her clitoris, the roughness of his calluses stimulated the nerves and made the hair stand up along her arms and neck. It was  _ terrifying. _ She could feel him touch her, could feel it spark against her nerves-  _ disgusting.  _

It was a relief when he removed his offending hand, his wet fingers pulling away from her genitalia to slick up the edge of her hip and to the expanse of her stomach. His hand briefly put painful weight on the curve of her ribs underneath her bleeding breast. She was afraid, momentarily, that he was going to snap them in- his weight was compressing... _ oppressive _ and dark over her shaking body. 

Sesshoumaru snatched the wrist of a still clawing hand as he sat up and Kagome could see the blood trickle down his lip. Liquid gold eyes met her and she glared back. She wasn’t getting away from this. He knew it, she knew it. 

She felt viciously vulnerable. And filled with anger. 

So, her hand snapped forward and collided with the sharp edge of his face, the undersides of her knuckles colliding with his cheekbone. The sound radiated off the way, and Kagome could see the sliver of surprise waver in his sharp citrine gaze. It wouldn’t have hurt him, but she hoped it implanted a very firm message that she was stronger than he acknowledged. 

The leg that was used to hold her thighs apart was brought up to press down on her lower abdomen, causing dull pain as he righted himself into a hunched sitting position; His hand still fixed around her wrist. For a split second, she could practically feel the violence radiating off of the vulgar lord as his eyes narrowed slightly; a growl rippled through his chest and clenched teeth. 

Before Kagome could register what he had done, her head was struck to the side as Sesshoumaru slapped her back, sending her into reeling dizziness that left her as good as a cripple. She twitched, her limbs slackening as a concussion set in- her right pupil blowing slightly. 

As her eyes tried to readjust from the blurry twirl of the cave walls, she could make out the form of Sesshoumaru as he one-handedly peeled away his hakama and the layers of his shirt, revealing pristine, unmarred skin. It proved beauty only was skin deep.

Actually-no. He was quite ugly now, Kagome amended. Like a ripe berry, so appealing to look at, but when you take the first bite you realize the inside was crawling with maggots. 

Sesshoumaru tossed his clothing and repositioned himself over her, balancing on his one hand- 

When Kagome finally regained some of her composure, her pretty blue eyes were met with the scathing look on Sesshoumaru's cold face. He looked as angry as she was. Would he just kill her? She couldn’t help but feel frightened, a tear slipping down the injured side of her face. 

  
  


leaving her to whimper in fear of his anger, his wrath that she had seen so many times up close and personal. Not knowing what to do and feeling as if her world had been crushed, her tears doubled as she turned her head away from him and lifted her hands above her chest, spread to brace but not touching the warm skin of the daemon. Sesshoumaru, in return. drug his tongue over he quickly purpling flesh of her cheek, the sore spot radiating warmth. To say the least, it just proved to disgust Kagome more as he touched her. 

Kagome had stopped her pleading, her swollen face not allowing her to move her jaw too far, giving her the perception that Sesshoumaru had broken her feminine jaw, or at least, bruised or dislodged it. She couldn’t even scream as he did this to her. Her pain, her misery- it would be unheard and her dizziness kept her from  _ gouging _ at his eyes again. 

Was she always to be the damsel? 

Sesshoumaru licked at her tears, his strange maple-leaf shaped tongue, drug over the skin around her eyes and against the heat of her injured jaw. As he did this, he aligned himself between her legs; smearing precum across her thigh.

Was he so sick as to be aroused by this? His overpowering of someone obviously weaker than he gave him a hard-on?

Kagome twitched as his weight was placed over her again, his teeth scraping the shell of her ear as his hand worked its way into her hair. Her head lolled into his grip, a stream of blood make its way to her lip from her nose. A noise, like a hiss of pain, came from her mouth as she tried to work her jaw into cursing him. 

“Miko.”

Nothing. She refused to acknowledge him and simply stayed still, crushed under his larger frame.

“Pay atten _ tion.” _

Kagome was fully prepared to ignore once more until her hair was twisted in the claws of Sesshoumaru, causing her eyes to unevenly drift toward him. Offset and unfocused, she stared at him. Despite the fact he was as stoic as a carving, she could see the smug detail lace around the corners of his eyes. He jostled her head once again.

“You will watch.” The words twisted out of his mouth, a half growl.

Kagome had always wondered if she saw his mouth wrong in the dead body of his and Inuyasha’s father when he stood over them in his true form; A frayed tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Three points. But where she was, under him, she could see it thrash like a three-headed snake as he spoke to her. 

Kagome sobbed, causing a spark of pain along her jaw while the demon lord’s claw ghosted over the back of her neck, insinuating what would come if she would not follow his order. 

So she glared at him as he pressed himself into her, the head of his penis pressed tightly against the dry folds of her labia. It was slow but forceful, and Sesshoumaru replaced his hand on her wrists to keep her from trashing against him again. 

Trapped, her torso twisted under him- her back arching slightly as disgust roiled her insides. His thighs against her own, something so  _ intimate _ that it shook her-demoralizing. She wasn’t ready for this- would  _ never _ be ready for this. 

Since reaching puberty, and subsequently passing it, Kagome had dreamed of her first time. Most girls  _ did. _ First, it had been some guy out of a manga, then a European pop star, and then Inuyasha. Short, brief interests that all withered out after time. 

Inuyasha, the most recent, had been the most heartbreaking. But how would it work out when every time he looked at her, he saw Kikyou? Didn’t acknowledge the fact Kagome’s hair was a whole shade darker, her eyes were a cerulean blue, and her skin was tanned. Even the curve of her jaw was different.

She wanted this to be something she shared with someone she could see spending her life with. Someone she trusted and loved to go slow with, that would care for her. Someone she could see having children with, building a home together. 

But now some Lord, dead before her true time, was using her like some  _ piece of meat.  _ Like she was a maggot he was taking the day to step on. 

He was going to rape her on the floor of this cave. Underground- At least no one would  _ see.  _ Maybe no one would ever know- she could die here. Feeling dirty and ruined, then killed after housing the genitals of the Western Lord. 

Stiffly, Sesshoumaru bit the curve of her neck- his teeth dragged over her jugular. It held her still- despite everything she didn’t want to die. She didn’t want this to be the last thing that happened to her. 

In a split second, Kagome was plunged into a new world of pain.

It felt like she was being torn in half. Not ‘sawed to death’, but a sensation of getting stabbed and stretched. She was dry when he entered, and the feeling was akin to sandpaper against her insides- the only lubrication coming from the blood. God  _ and it was painful. _

Kagome let out a choked scream, her body going ramrod. All of her muscles clenched tightly, spastic and twitching as her body both tried to force him out and accommodate his oversized girth. 

Against her neck, Sesshoumaru moaned. A sound she hoped he would never utter again. 

Black dots swam circles in her vision and tears blurred everything, making their way down her face and into her hair. She could feel blood trickling down her rear and onto the glowing floor. She could even feel the pulse of blood in his penis as it rested within her. It  _ burned.  _

Kagome wheezed, her teeth clenched, as she stared dully past silken hair to the glowing walls. The minutes rolled by until he moving, his weight on her wrists, as he brought face to hers again- biting her lower lip and sucking at her sweet blood. 

Then he moved within her. 

It hurt. For fucks sake it hurt and it burned and  _ she hated it.  _ She no longer sobbed, instead, she bit back at Sesshoumaru- her teeth clicking with his dog-like ones. 

Then he had the  _ gall _ to chuckle at her before pulling away and biting at her pulse again, his hips rocking into her. She didn’t feel pleasure for it, no, the friction only doing well enough to stimulate  _ some _ fluid that eased the scrape of their sexes. 

She was exhausted, her body falling limp against the floor, fight drained from her body. He continued to move against her, going his own paces as he railed her. 

“Give unto me, precious thing.”

His voice was still ethereal in her ear, a sound between man and monster. A sound that would make an audiophile squirm. But Kagome didn’t understand this. Was this to get back at Inuyasha? Her? 

Was this  _ still _ about that fucking sword? His arm? 

It lasted a long time. Perhaps, if this had been consensual and she had sought pleasure from the experience, he would have been good. The stamina he possessed would have been amazing. This, however, was just an elongation of her misery and she found herself almost grateful when the end came. 

Power radiated of him, his platinum hair sliding against her face and chest. His strokes became short and powerful, and his youkai was overwhelming in the air. Choking her out as he roared into the cave, hot semen filling her as he slammed his hips against her own. 

The air was sucked from her and the black dots were back, swimming faster as her whole body seemed to shake. It was awful- she could still feel him inside her as she faded. The cave rocked around her, spinning. Kagome let it go- she didn’t care what happened next as long as she wasn’t conscious of it. 

  
  
  



	2. Wicked Dog, For You, A Shameful Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sesshoumaru is cursed by a bestirred elder god.

Sesshoumaru groaned: his nethers and thighs covered in a mix of semen and blood while he, in all his glory, smelt of delicious sex. Forced sex, but sex all the same. He was not a  _ human _ and shan’t acknowledge their feelings toward copulations among beasts. 

And of course, Sesshoumaru was no human. Body of a man, mind of monster... lest he grew his pelt out and strode the land in his true skin. 

It was oftentimes a thrown away notion that he, Deadly Perfection, had anything but the simple desire to rule. To be immaculate and pristine beyond anything else. But he was also male, with male wants and desires. 

He was also quite vindictive. A feminine trait, surely, but he often took after his mother in the sense of his moral code. He took his revenge, despite the haunting sensations of his missing limb. 

It was so perfect too. The Miko, so devastating in her own right, just _ walking in.  _ Smelling of recent blood, a biting scent that crawled through the air like a plague. He sensed her passage, the rain washing her skin and leaving her fresh from his brother’s smell. 

Exotic, perhaps. 

‘Eye for an eye.’ Something twisted repeated in the very dark recesses of his mind, his phantom limb twinging as it spoke. His eye twitched and he cracked his neck. It felt good to do what he did. 

After he lost his arm, years previous as he and Inuyasha danced wickedly in the corpse of their ‘ _ honorable father’ _ , his life had become a constant uphill battle. All fo his standing, his title, his  _ greatness _ had been threatened. He, the Lord of the West, had his arm removed. 

He had lost a fight. 

Demons were naturally power-hungry. That was how it was, that’s how it would be. And Sesshoumaru had to clash claw, tooth, and sword as even the foreigners from the mainland snapped at his throat. 

Of course, Sesshoumaru was born to fight wars. He was bred to bleed the earth itself if it challenged him. Devastation! An  _ extinction.  _

Yet. His place in the world has been rocked from its place. An empty sleeve was like a red flag to taunt bulls. He was a lord, and it was insulting...

Still pinned above her, he couldn’t help but sip at a stream of blood slicking from her bottom lip. It tasted like power. She  _ felt _ like power. His palate tingled as the reiki within her sparked across his gums.

Perhaps if her pack hadn’t babied her, she would have killed him. 

  
  


“So precious.” He drawled once more before pushing himself away from her body: shivering and twitching. He watched absentmindedly as the unconscious woman rolled away from him, on her side before curling into herself with her back facing him. Like a dying enemy trying to protect the last glimmer of their life. 

Sesshoumaru licked his teeth as he stared at her, minutes passing like sand through fingers. Her skin had turned purple as the pulsing light from the moss around her soaked in her blood. Like a spreading bruise. 

A fleeting thought simmered through his brain as he watched her. Impregnation. Now, he wasn’t versed in the world of human reproduction. Things were based on smells and tastes or how the female presented themselves to worthy participants. Recent blood in the human sense would imply menstruation, but to the lord, it meant something different. 

He’d never acknowledge his lack of insight. 

Take her again; unconscious and lacking fight or kill her. Dash her brains and blood against the walls of the cave. A body like hers didn’t deserve to carry his seed. 

  
  


In his menacing stance above her, he looked calm. Almost collected if it wasn’t for his nudity and smearing of blood across the planes of his legs and mouth.

Just one flick of the wrist, one swift movement, and she would be dead. Gone. 

Instead of bringing his foot down, he dipped down to study her closely. Beauty lay solid in the young human woman's face; not as stone carved as a demon, but beautiful all the same. Warm skin, thick hair...eyes he never got the color of, laden with thick black eyelashes devoid of paint, lips drawn to a natural pout, high cheekbones, and a slender neck he found his hand around...marveling on how easy it would have been to just  _ snap  _ it. 

Like a flower, he could crush her in his hand. 

Sesshoumaru didn’t even blink when she started up again, in her sleep, when he bent his head forward and clamped his teeth, not hard, over her throat as he got a pleasurable rush from feeling the pulse rocket against his tongue. He wanted to eat her.

Devour and taste the void on his tongue. 

In a split second, the demon lord was back at his pile of clothing, an erotic feeling pulsing through his veins as he brought his hakama over his erection. He had no time for this. No more time for her- she’d served her purpose to satiate his vengeance. 

  
  


Sesshoumaru slid on his thin undershirt, sliding the edge up the empty socket of his shoulder and tying the knot with practiced fingers. At one point, he’d been unable to do such a task- a memory he wished not to think about. 

Dressing himself. He refused to acknowledge that at one point  _ it had been a difficult task. _

He cast another look at the woman, her breathing hissing and ragged as she twitched, as he tossed his outer shirt onto her legs. A scathing  _ payment. _ Smelling of him, her blood and his semen on her thighs. The purpling flesh of her beaten skin. Inuyasha would  _ know _ him. Zhe would hunt him. And Sesshoumaru would kill him in his rage. 

He was prepared to walk away. To leave her as she was, on the ground. A playing piece in his grand retribution...

...the ghost of his limb ached.

“Yo u m u t t .”

It was soft, even for him. Like a whisper of wind through the dark caverns. A hiss of something  _ ancient.  _ Icy fingers crawled down his back and Sesshoumaru had to hold back a body shaking shiver as his reflexes lit beneath his skin. A feeling of being watched. 

At first, despite his body's response, he thought it to be Kagome walking up. But the voice was too soft and high pitched, something that reminded him of his ward, Rin. Childlike, but ambiguously gendered. 

His body was stiff, his fingers immobile as he tried to clench his fist, and the muscles in his legs coiled tightly as if he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Frozen in an elegant stride, and though unstable on the edge of one foot, the tips of his toes about to leave the ground on the other foot, he was stuck in place. Even his eyelids stuck open as he stared hard into the soggy moss, face cold and expressionless. 

He pushed his youkai out, his very essence as he tried to dislodge whatever hold was on him; eyes bleeding red around the edges. Yet, he couldn’t do anything other than stand. Statuesque looking. 

At least more so that what was normal for him. 

“Dir t y, f i l thy m o n g r e l.” 

Something touched his side, small and cold, but he couldn’t turn to see. Couldn’t do  _ anything _ as the sensations doubled, tripled, and continued until it felt like hundreds of tiny cold orbs were pressing into his flesh. It was in his pelt, over his shoulders, creeping across his spine and curling around his legs. 

Something climbed him, like ivy on the wall.

Horrible. Suffocating.

He wanted to thrash against it, like a tied down  _ dog.  _ Bite at it, thrash it around. But he  _ couldn’t move- _

It appeared under his shoulder, right where he could feel the reminder of his phantom limb.

Face like a flattened ungulate; bearing five smokey white eyes and age-born wrinkles. Ears; cat-like and misplaced on the side of its head, twitched and perked as it moved. Patches of fur, white on dark rose skin, looked like freshly fallen snow. The beast held no scent and when it spoke it did not move the twisted mandible that hung fleshless and rabbit-like. 

The milky eyes bore tears that trailed its disgusting face, leaving droplets down his thigh and to his feet. It was screwed up like it was in complete agony. 

It  _ glowed _ a faint purple.

“Wi c k e d t h i n g !” It howled mournfully, it's high pitched voice bouncing off the walls recklessly as it stepped forward, over his chest and to his clavicle. Unblinking eyes finally rose to meet his and if he could glare he would have done so with the elegance of a lord. 

Yet here, in the presence of this worm, he was unable. No matter how hard he stretched himself, how grinding it felt as he tried to push his muscles from their spot. He was left in a state of frustration. 

A daiyoukai, like himself, did not panic. He would not  _ panic. _

However, those feelings were tested. Tested by the brutish feeling of his bones, flesh, and skin as they tingled and burned with an unknown force. A deep set ache tunneling into his bones. Where the creature touched him blisters rose and his skin cracked, flesh spitting and folding into itself again. Heal and maim. 

Not since his whelp-hood had Sesshoumaru felt the stomach-turning desire to howl in pain. To gnash his teeth and turn wild, release his youkai and violate the earth around him. 

But his jaw was locked, his youkai capped. 

Maddening. It felt like when he walked upon two-feet for the first time, his birth form locked away. 

But even then, accompanied by his father, he was able to  _ move.  _

And when he did finally move, it wasn’t his will that pushed him. Bones popped, turned, and moved under his skin. His ribs were the first as they pushed forward, sternum popping and bending while his hands and feet twisted and arched, interdigital folds creeping up the phalanges. His own teeth cut his gums and the sour taste of his own blood clogged his throat while his skin peeled away in ribbons.

It was as if he was being crushed and remolded in the many limbs of this creature. Folded and cut like a piece of origami. Spread out like a platter of meat. 

A split second lasting a millennium- the pain climaxed and fell. Finally, his grinding teeth let out a grim howl, his head falling back and his body quaking. 

Sesshoumaru was dizzy. Sick with pain as he lay on the floor like a common dog. 

Dog. 

Somehow, he already knew he resembled what he felt like. 

Golden eyes snapped to attention, and though his body didn’t respond to him it didn’t stop him glaring down the long, slightly roman, canine snout. 

“You’ll walk upright when she forgives you.” The voice whispered ruefully in his ear, chiding and the slightest mockery sticking to the tone. And then it was gone. Like dust. 

Sesshomaru snapped his jaws, a gnarl shuddering his body as he wildly trashed himself. Like a dying fish in its death throes.

It was short-lived though, as the turned daemon lord fell into a pant. Still crushed, folded, and spread, he couldn’t get up from the remnants of his clothing as they tangled his aching legs. Vision spinning, Sesshoumaru finally ceased, his mind drawn into a pit as he felt the control he had slip from him like sand through fingers. 

He was nothing. 

Sesshoumaru cast a glare toward the Miko, bruises blossoming on her flesh like black flowers. Loathing, far more than occurred when he felt his arm cut from his body, filled him. Degraded. He was degraded and it was her fault. 

Breath in, breath out. His lungs burned, his legs kicking slowly to get out of his hakama. 

Getting up was like fighting an uphill battle. Three limbs to sustain an already offset body was horribly dysfunctional. Tipping and turning, it felt like ages until he was on his paws properly and even then, he felt himself lean to the left.

His missing limb ached. 

Stripped. He was stripped bare and nothing. Vulnerable.

Crippled and pitless, the dog left the scene of his fall and entered the tunnels again. He needed to get  _ out of here.  _ His mind was scrambled. 

He was  _ built _ for war. Not for… this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for making it to chapter 2.   
> The next chapter was incredibly fresh, so I will upload that soon. 
> 
> The original post was in 2018, the rewrite is 11/7/2020.


	3. I Will Castrate You and Eat Your Testicles With a Fine Red Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagome wakes up.

When Kagome woke up, she was thrust into immediate pain and confusion. She couldn’t remember where she was or why she was in so much pain, the glowing moss walls unfamiliar.

That was until she tried to move her legs that provided such a brutal sting from her loins that Kagome almost didn’t catch the cloth that got caught up around her ankles. 

But she did and promptly voided her stomach's contents. 

Retching, crying, and sitting in a puddle of semen and blood, Kagome worked her fingers into her knotted hair as the threat of a full-on breakdown crowded her senses. Belittling hate, something her once pure mind had been freed from, had begun trickling in from the distressed cracks in her psyche. 

_ Why? _

It was a simple question, one that was often spouted liberally from anyone's mouth in times of curiosity. But ‘curiosity’ seemed strikingly too whimsical for this situation. Kagome wasn’t  _ curious as  _ to why Sesshoumaru had done this. This feeling wasn’t whimsical, it was burning. Singed her soul and burnt the edges of her internal struggles. 

A tremor shook her from her core, gooseflesh creeping up her arms and filling her chest with searing panic as she bit down on one of her fists. A scream caught in her throat. A wail of misery, a battered woman’s battle cry. But not a sound escaped as tears seeped from her eyes and blood seeped from between her teeth. 

She had been violated in one of the worst possible ways. 

Kagome could feel her heart stutter and quake behind her bruised rib cage, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She couldn’t breathe. She was  _ drowning in the air _ . 

Settling forward, Kagome’s head landed between her knees as she tried forcing air into her lungs, her hands gripping her shins like she was afraid she was going to pop open. She needed to guard herself, curl in on her soft parts so it couldn’t happen again. 

And that’s how she sat. Perhaps, if she sat long enough she would fade out. Slip into the glowing moss, disappear into the silt and soil. 

But she could smell him. On her skin, in her sweat. The semen wafting thick and musky from between her legs.

_ Dirty.  _

Kagome felt dirty. In need of a bath, a scrub down of the highest proportions. Bleach, maybe. She couldn’t let her friends find her like this. Smelling like this. Looking like this.

What would they think?! What would they do..?

Kagome let out another sob: saliva and blood mixing at her chin and gathering with tears at her neck. 

She knew women weren’t much here. Second-class. There were no gynecologists or localized police. And Sesshoumaru was a lord. The Western Lord. Even if there  _ was  _ law-enforcement, would they even do anything?

No.  _ No. _ He was  _ untouchable.  _ He was evil. 

Kagome shivered, arms tightening. 

Breathe in. 

_ Breathe out.  _

She needed to get up. She needed to clean herself. She needed…

To protect her friends. Her family. They didn’t know how _evil_ and _disgusting and_ _dangerous_ Sesshoumaru was. Even she had regarded him as a shaky example of an ally up until _this._ And so did everyone, sans Inuyasha. 

And she needed to be there. Kagome wouldn’t talk about it- no, no no no, she  _ couldn’t _ . They would… they would think her a whore, wouldn’t they? They loved her, she knew that, but would they ever look at her with respect again? 

Would Miroku ever stick up for her? Would Sango ever regard her sisterly again? 

Would Shippo ever hug her again? Would he ever accidentally call her ‘mother’ again? 

No, she couldn’t bear it. 

And with that clean-cut, vicious thought, Kagome lurched to her feet. Dizzy, and aching, she stumbled, her feet catching against the silks unseen under her feet. Smooth and slippery, she nearly fell as she kicked them away- bloodstained and nasty. 

Kagome surprised herself when she spat on them, a glob of blood to add to the floral spread, blooming like a rose. 

It made her feel better, if only by a teeny tiny bit. But it was enough to allow her to shamble back into the passage, hand on the wall, until she made it out of the glow of the moss and into the glow of the ever-sharp sunrise. 

The sun painted her skin tangerine and the blood and bruises looked like sharp burns of black against her naked skin. Painted sun-scorched. A destroyed landscape still striving to regain its equilibrium. 

But there was no beauty in it, where there once may have been. Kagome was battered, her legs shaking as tears of blood met at her ankles in thin lines. The shock had left her ‘immodest’, breasts bruised and skin tore, trails of blood and semen streaming from the folds of her labia. 

It was sticky. She wanted it  _ off.  _

Kagome didn’t remember walking to the river, or when she got into the freezing morning waters. But she did remember rubbing herself with sand, opening sores along her legs that burned and bled into the waters. Reiki coated her fingers as if she would be able to burn the demon itself from her body. 

It left thin traces along her skin, marbled and barely perceptible. An unspoken spell that blossomed under bruises.    
  


Unspoken and unknown, Kagome hadn’t wanted anyone to know of the rape. The defilement. The monster would not get what he wanted- Oh no, she would make sure she kept it locked away. He’d pay, someday. 

She could feel it. Dense and heavy in her heart. She pitied Sesshoumaru for his deeds. She hated him for his deeds. 

But she didn’t want her friends to know of it. No. No. What if they thought she was disgusting? What if they hated her?

For a moment, she thought of Inuyasha. His disdain for other males that came around. Would he…? Would he think she had given herself to Sesshoumaru? Some kind of despicable payback for his desire to be with Kikyou? 

He would hate her, she decided. 

Kagome dunked herself beneath the waters again, blood still swiftly curling within the currents and she felt herself watching flow on. A trance that kept her under the water until her lungs burned. 

What if she just… 

No. No. Who would protect them? 

Kagome trembled slightly, her face scrunching up in a horribly ugly way. The water didn’t allow her tears to be seen, but she could feel them stinging her eyes still. 

Then she sensed him. She knew it was him. The aura still stung against her spirit from when she was battered with it. 

He was here. Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome’s heart palpitated. Fear licked her senses, then anger. The rage. Still, under the frothing cold waves, her body heated and she felt her gut burn from the esophagus to anus. 

So she grabbed a stone, a long one- smoothed by the constant flow of the river so it sat perfectly in her hand before rising out of her murky bath with an angry shout, teeth bared like a wolf in distress. Like something rabid. Something  _ mad.  _

The rock left her hand, energy, and force unknown behind it even before she caught Sesshoumaru with her own two eyes. Perhaps if she had, it would have given her a lapse in judgment. A lapse in anger. 

For what sat on the sandy shores was not a regal looking demon, with flowing white locks and a sharpness that could kill. No. It was a dog- a borzoi-looking dog with a missing leg. 

This also would have been strange as borzois were a Russian breed, but Kagome wouldn’t have thought about it until later. 

But she knew, she felt it- tasted it. This was Sesshoumaru. And when the stone cracked against the bridge of his muzzle, Kagome gave a sharp bark of laughter. Humorless and angry. 

Sesshoumaru was thrown from the hit- his demonic abilities and reflexes were absent. Taken off guard by Kagome, who watched as the white reeled back nose scrunched as he sneezed a spray of blood. 

Kagome picked up another stone. 

“You disgusting-”

_ Thock-  _ Missed. 

“-Inbred-”

_ Crack- _ Hit. 

“-fucking stupid ass-”

_ Thump-  _ Hit. He was getting closer now, snarling as he limped into the water, snarling behind the daze of being hit twice in the head out of the three anger-fueled shots. Trying to walk in waist-deep water while only being waist-high himself. And missing a leg.

“-mutt!”  _ Thock, crack, thump! _

Sesshoumaru had fully entered the water at that point, blood dancing into the left eye from a particular gash above his brow. His jaws frothed, and his right leg tried keeping his chest and head above water. 

If he was a demon, she would have been dead. Slaughtered and gone. 

But Kagome didn’t care. She was in so much pain, emotionally and physically, that whether or not she died she wanted to take a big ole chunk with her. Castrate him, maybe. Bleed him out like the pig he was. 

Despite his cripple and the fighting tide, Sesshoumaru made it to her and lunged for her- probably aiming for her throat, but his nose landed bluntly and without purchase against her collarbone. His claws raked her belly, but Kagome could hardly feel it past the adrenaline simmering her blood. 

So, she grabbed his ear, long and flopping as it spattered droplets of bloody water into the air in arcs, and twisted it hard in one hand. It off-balanced her attacker, so when her other hand accompanied the first it dug into his lips, striking her nails against his gums, his legs wound oddly beneath him. 

She could see it in his eyes, his anger. Something that sparked between them, vicious toxicity. 

And then his eyes widened before he sunk below the waves, his paws thrashing. 

Then he was gone, leaving Kagome to pant in the spot she had been standing, hands tucking around herself as she watched the water- like Sesshoumaru could become a shark and head in for round three. 

Seconds past, and then minutes. Did it really happen? It was a blur. Just a minute between woman and beast, where the beast was swept away. 

And Kagome began to cry again. Low peals of sobs that rolled from her tongue. Gods. She wanted to go home. 

“Kagome!?” Childish and thick, kind of blubbering. Shippo. Sweet little Shippo. 

Kagome wiped at her tears and ducked a bit below the surface of the water, turning toward the bank with sad, worried eyes. 

“Kagome! Are you here?” Shippo called again, his tail springing up behind some brushes. 

Kagome cast her eyes to the side, trying to find the white flash of Sessoumaru’s fur beneath the now sun-speckled river. Muscles tensing as she tried to spot the danger before shakily turning back. 

“Over here!” Kagome called out, her voice cracking and gruff. Sore with more than just tears. Then, as an afterthought, she shouted back again: “G-get my bag!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught up from Fanfiction. The next chapter will be a fresh one, so it will take longer to publish. Please review.


	4. A Three-Headed Dog is a Better Biter: Too Bad You’re Only Three Legged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sesshoumaru realizes failure. 
> 
> He has failed.

Sesshoumaru had never slipped downstream before. 

He had been so  _ powerful. _ No water, nor wind, nor land, nor fire could ever hope to stamp him out. Lord of the West. Elegant, deadly- unmatched. 

But here he was, his side slapping mercilessly against the outcrop of rock just under the water and, upon impact, he took water into his mouth and nose as a split of pain crackled through him. So strange- so alien. 

His right paw dragged through the silt, his back legs kicked endlessly at the pulling tide. He was so…

_ Powerless.  _

He’d never felt so strange before. Like his instincts had crawled into his very bloodstream and were twisting him like a puppet. He was scared he was going to die. Drown here before he had ever gotten the chance to bite the throat out of miko. 

She was  _ just a human. _ A key role in his crippled body, his phantom limb itching since the day it had been removed: itching for his hand to wrap around her throat and  _ choke.  _

But, even here as he spun into another rock, Sesshoumaru had to  _ relent. _ He knew of the miko's duty- her means to an end. Purify the Jewel. Kill the spider. She  _ needed _ to complete that, he would not stand for her  _ neglecting _ his ruined lands and the snarl of demons by the wave thinking that a bit of  _ crystal _ was doing to land them on his level. 

And as his duty, he saw it fit to remind her that he was  _ just as powerful as the day she had met him.  _ Defiling her for the sole purpose to inflict his dominance over her, to take something she could never have back. 

He could smell her tears, taste their sourness on his tongue. 

His swelling tongue. 

And then he felt air slip past his nose and lips. Something hooking into his fur pulled so hard that if he was capable he would have bit and snapped.

Sesshoumaru couldn’t hear anything for a solid minute, his chest heaving- sucking in precious air as he realized he had been drug ashore-his side pressed into the muck.

He needed to get up-- he needed to get up- he  **_needed to get-_ **

Still thrashing on his side, Sesshoumaru vomited. A projectile blast that tasted of river water and blood. It made the back of his eyes hurt. His nose congested as streams of water-packed itself between his mucosal folds, tricking out at a slow pace, as he suffered.

Something nudged him, shifting under his sternum and rocking his body slightly. A voice muttered something muffled. 

Sesshoumaru’s slick, golden eye flicked open, trying to see past the blur of color in front of him- jaws agape as he sucked in breaths… his tongue laying on the dirt, swollen and unusable. 

“Ja’ think it's one of Nen’s dogs?” Sesshoumaru focused for one of the briefest moments as a  _ human  _ crouched down to assess him. A bald head, thin lips, and a mealy-looking crop of facial hair. He smelt of vinegar and with every exhale the human’s breath stung his nose. 

**_“Leave this Sesshoumaru.”_** It was an order meant of a tongue capable of true speech, but here, all he heard was his own gruff growls. A barrage of dog-speak as another figure stepped into view…

And  _ grabbed _ his stumped leg. 

“Eh, nah. Nen doesn’t keep gimps.” 

That was it, it struck him awake- the  _ absolution _ of this  _ filthy creature _ to touch him in such a way. Mock him in such a way. A  _ complete disgrace _ . 

Sesshoumaru thrashed once- his muscle still taut and present under his thick, white fur- and stood, his lips pulled back in a horrible snarl. His fangs still long, his claws still sharp- he would  _ maim them _ . 

The one who had touched him- the hand that hand touched what no one was allowed to even  _ acknowledge _ , was bitten off. Cracking through the bone, the thin meat of the wrist, and through blood vessels that sprayed him thickly with ribbons of red. 

With the hand still clamped, twitching, in his slavering mouth Sesshoumaru stepped back just in time for the other human male to strike out with a fishing spear. The sharp edge careened through the air, barely missing his shoulder, before cramming itself into the ground at his paws. 

The handless one was screaming, backing up as he held the stump. There was a cold, grim satisfaction to it. 

_ Gimp.  _ A  _ cripple.  _

He would slay these people. He would resume his body and he would  _ slay them _ like the  _ filthy _ humans they were. 

The harpoon arced through the air again, grazing his side as the balding male struck at him again. Clearly aiming for his head, but the slickness of the river edge caused the human to misstep. 

Sesshoumaru snarled as he dropped the hand upon the dirty river’s edge, his strange tongue lapping at his teeth in threat. In response, the human swung out in warning- trying to ward Sesshoumaru off with the threat of being struck. 

What pitiful things. 

Sesshoumaru lunged, the spear thwacking him over the chest as he accelerated forward, his powerful hind legs carrying his weight while his single front leg directed his mass. He was still a killer. 

He cowered to  _ none.  _

Sesshoumaru brought down the man, his weight shifting the man’s feet on the slick mud enough for him to fall back. The human had brought the spear between them, the shaft of it pressing against his ribs and sternum to keep him back. 

But Sesshoumaru was not just a  _ dog.  _ He was a complex being with a higher state-of-mind and a simple  _ block _ would not halt this dismissal of life. Instead of the throat, Sesshoumaru bit at the man’s arm, drool arching between his horrible curved fangs before they sunk to the bone. 

Screams rose from the area, a woman’s scream, from a place that Sesshoumaru could not see as the man’s arm buckled. Instantaneously, his teeth were rehomed in the throat of the fisherman, shredding his jugular open with the trashing of his head. 

A woven basket, made of thin reads and smelling of fish, collided with the side of his head. It was lightweight and bounced off harmlessly, but it simply fueled the fire coursing in the once-daiyoukai’s chest.  _ How dare they.  _

He was a being meant for  _ war  _ and someone  _ threw _ a basket at him? Incomprehensible. Unforgivable. 

The man beneath him gurgled and groaned, his hands gripping his neck as the blood spattered the ground around him. The handless one had turned a pale shade of white and had clutched at his chest with his good hand in earnest, his eyes watering and his mouth gaping. Behind them was a small girl. 

Brown hair, soft eyes screwed in tears. Her feet barefoot. 

It halted Sesshoumaru- stopped him dead, his heart shuttering. 

She reminded him, unfortunately, of Rin. 

His dominant stance faltered and his tail, once held high, drooped sullenly. It was striking, the weakness he felt. The way his lungs and limbs burned with exertion- the way his heart  _ suddenly _ twitched and stuttered deep in his chest. 

The way that little girl’s eyes were shimmering with fear. 

Rin. 

Was he about to kill this girl as the wolves had killed his ward? 

Sesshoumaru looked back at the men, this frayed tongue slipping out as he began to pant. Blood caking his teeth, foam tricked from the corners of his mouth. 

_ Rabid beast.  _

This little girl would be afraid of dogs forever, he conceded as he turned back toward the bank of water- his gait limping and uneven. He had begun to feel the raw, uneven spot where the miko had struck him- a stream of watery blood making it past his eye. 

He heard the girl behind him scramble to attend to her fallen companions- perhaps one of them was her father- her voice thick with tears and panic. He couldn’t afford to think about this- a strange wroughtness flickering in his blood. 

No.

Building speed, Sesshoumaru decidedly ignored his feelings on the maulings he just conducted. Simple feelings squashed beneath his need to, strangely, get back to Rin. A duty he would not  _ neglect _ , even in his current shape. 

And he would find that  _ miko, _ per that old and shriveled underground god's word. 

He did not  _ believe _ she would ‘forgive him’. Not in the slightest. He did not  _ want her to.  _

Forgiveness was alien. He did not want such  _ meak  _ relations with a creature such as Kagome. Not when his arm  _ refused _ to grow back. Not when his lands and his pack,  _ Rin, _ was constantly put in harm's way due to a wound permitted by her actions. 

He  _ had been cursed twice. _ His own sins forgivable under the clause that  _ he was above humans.  _ No one  _ blinked  _ at the slaughter of livestock. 

And Kagome was nothing more than a lamb for slaughter

Albeit, an  _ important lamb. _

Sesshoumaru’s teeth clenched in fury, wanting more than to rend her to nothing. He could have  _ eaten _ her in that cave. Her sweetness, her innocence, so  _ thick like syrup. _

What would the five-eyed worm do then? Cut him open? 

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the water’s edge and up onto the deer path when the earth began to slough, the soft earth sucking at his paws and flecking his damp white pelt with a heavy score of mud. Spring-bare branches pulled at his fur and something lanced his unusable shoulder. 

He would have looked like a mongrel. A street animal. 

A disgrace he was trying not to focus on as he bolted down the path toward his charge. 

It was the same path he had strolled down, so languid not hours before, as he laid in wait for the miko. It was the same one that she had stumbled down during the rainfall, clueless and smelling sharply of melancholy. 

He could smell her blood, tangy and still distinctly pure, as it trailed into the underbrush. 

There was a sudden seize within him as he realized something. Something that ground him to a halt for a strange second; he could not smell himself mingling with her scent. Nothing. 

Nothing. 

This was for  _ nothing.  _

He had wanted Inuyasha, his father's ill-born  _ bastard _ , to know very  _ clearly  _ what he had done. He wanted that frothing rage, he wanted to see him  _ shrivel _ with the knowledge that he, Sesshoumaru, was the one to mount his bitch first. Sullied himself just  _ to prove he had the upper hand. _

But there was nothing to tie him back. 

His canine face was stoic, his eyes unmoving as he stood there, a brief chill of wind crawling through the trees. 

Statuesque. Frozen as his damp fur began to wick away heat. 

Taking a breath through his pale nose, Sesshoumaru began to move again. The pause had struck him- his plan had withered. He was nothing but a dog- a  _ gimp  _ without swords or title.

Stripped bare and reassembled. 

All his  _ prowess, _ his immeasurable  _ power-  _ his parent’s blood. 

He bared his teeth, snapping his jaw together with a resounding  _ crack. _

_ Kagome _ would break this  _ curse. _ She would drive him back to his sharpened greatness, his blood  _ restored.  _ Then he would destroy her. 

He would  _ kill her.  _ He would-

A breath sucked cooly within his lungs. He was panicking- and he could  _ not _ allow himself to panic. He needed to apply his decisive mind- he still had  _ his mind.  _

The rest of the way to his pack was uneventful, his stride strong and proud. He  _ refused _ to fall from his grace. He refused to acknowledge the mortal ache in his lungs and muscle. 

Once entering the small, dense area Ah-Un looked up from his place against the treeline, one of their great heads turned an eye at him before demurely standing at attention.  _ Recognized _ by his stead, who simply regarded him as he always did. His lord. His master. 

Jakken, ever the nuisance, was folded in on himself next to his two-faced staff. Oblivious and lazy. 

Rin, who had been curled next to the great beast, also stood- and stared straight at him. Her eyes, he could tell, were still blurry from sleep.

And all of a sudden he felt very strange. As if he feared something, another alien symptom sucking at his bones. 

And, perhaps he did. Recognition or not, both options for his ward frightened him. Would she look at him as a mongrel, or as her savior? 

Would she be frightened of  _ him?  _

Instead, a pretty smile graced her face, and called to him sweetly. 

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just- trying to jimmy jam with some on how Sesshoumaru's brain will work here. Please review. 
> 
> I honestly think this is a fairly weak chapter. I don't like it very much. Hopefully, if I DO write the next chapter, I can use Kagome to save myself from whatever the fuck Sesshoumaru is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it through that. The next chapter will be out sooner, I just need to edit it from its original form.


End file.
